A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as (2S,5R)-7-oxo-6-sulphooxy-2-[((3R)-pyrrolidine-3-carbonyl)-hydrazino carbonyl]-1,6-diaza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane has antibacterial properties and is disclosed in PCT/IB2012/054290.
